


那些年我发现的女装老板

by luxian



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxian/pseuds/luxian
Summary: 女装、厕所play、丁字裤、双向暗恋、年下狼狗





	那些年我发现的女装老板

索尔发誓，用他的手指发誓，用他身体上的任何一个器官发誓，他的眼睛一定是瞎了。

如果不是，天打雷劈。就算还没瞎，索尔也要自戳双眼惩罚自己。

因为如果他的眼睛还健在的话，他又怎么会看到那一幕？

躲在柱子后的索尔表情纠结宛如吃了芥末拌榴莲，他胳膊和腿大大分开紧贴柱壁，满脸都写着“你看苍天饶过谁”

为了确认自己的眼睛是否真的瞎了，索尔选择冒死再次探头瞧个究竟。

就差一点点……索尔拼命控制着自己的腿不让它把自己带出门去，他扭头探出两只眼睛看向五米外那根柱子下坐着的女孩。

漂亮的黑色卷发烫出宅男们喜爱的形状，顶漂亮的绿眼睛里仿佛缀满了星星，饱满的唇瓣泛着淡粉，似张非张宛如在渴望一个吻，脸蛋又白又嫩，看起来就很好捏，一掐都能出水儿那种。

最吸引人的除了那张脸外还有顶呱呱的身材。一身在索尔看来分明就是学生装的制服包括了短短的、还未过膝的棋盘褶裙。顺着曲起的膝盖一路向下，索尔的鼻血几乎要喷出来了。

那是一双多美好的腿啊！——修长、纤细、匀称、包裹在白丝里……索尔以自己的小命保证这双腿是他人生中见过最漂亮的一双腿！够他幻想一辈子的那种！

甚至让人一看就想抚摸、亲吻，一点点褪下他白色的丝袜让舌尖在细嫩的皮肤上打转……

OMG！！！！！！！索尔觉得自己不行了。

当然，如果仅看以上内容大多数人会认为这个叫索尔·奥丁森的理工男是个变态宅男，竟然在漫展公开意淫女孩子。

如果仅有以上心里活动，索尔会认为自己只是正常反应。

但事情远不止如此，更变态的、不正常的真相才刚刚揭晓……

索尔迅速如蔫了的茄子般收回自己的脑袋，蹲在地上以手扶额思考人生。

因为……

那是他老板啊！

那是他暗恋已久的直男老板啊！

那是他暗恋已久但依旧是钢铁直男的老板啊！

那是他暗恋已久雷都劈不弯的钢铁直男老板啊！

“我靠……”，索尔痛苦的闭着眼用手捶自己的脑袋，“我就是来跟樱木花道＊的立牌合个影，我做错什么了啊！”

他痛苦挣扎时抬头，果然不错，自己那个二傻子朋友正扛着“大炮”在人堆儿外围高歌猛进，誓死要冲到最前线拍到爱豆的神仙颜值。

若不是今天史蒂夫坑蒙拐骗他来漫展，陪他去看那个小有名气，人称“魔鬼中的天使”的coser巴基·巴恩斯，他就不会看到自己那个平日不近人情的老板穿女装！

脑海里反反复复出现的都是洛基女装的样子，或笑或怒或静静地坐在阳光下，可是出现最多的就是在办公室里的场面——

他的西装三件套不见了，取代而之的是令人鼻血喷溅的女装，洛基两脚放在桌子上，一双美腿配着他最爱的白丝。眉头微蹙读着文件，不经意间撩起他垂落的黑髮。

上帝之光！

“索尔？你这个数据……”，静谧空间中的洛基冲索尔勾了勾手指，淡粉色的唇一抿，笑意盈盈。

OMG！！！！！！！

其实当时事实是索尔处理错了个数据，扳着一张臭脸把索尔叫进办公室劈头盖脸一顿骂，然后让秘书把索尔“请”了出去。

虽然洛基骂人时都用着贵族口音，但索尔实在是被他凶到了。自己看起来俊美无铸的老板为什么这么可怕！还扣他工资！扣他加班费！

刚毕业的索尔血气方刚自然难忍这般羞辱，但看着洛基那张俊脸他又实在舍不得炒自己的鱿鱼，所以只好忍气吞声的抱着文件回了办公桌。

不行……碰到这么重要的机会绝不能放过！

说干就干的索尔立刻起身，甩开大脑里的纠结情绪毅然决然朝洛基走去！

为什么还有点小激动？索尔看着低头自拍的老板忍不住苍蝇搓手。

洛基没意识到危险大型犬正在悄然逼近，看着照片里完美的脸，他可是今天最美的女装大佬！

“Babe，你的腿真美……”，一个低沉磁性的声音在耳边炸起，令人一听就能听出里面浓浓的情欲，洛基猛的抬头，正对上那双熟悉欧蓝色的眼睛，竟然是自己的员工！

“先生……麻烦注意您的行为”，浸淫职场多年洛基自然不会因为这个突发情况而手足无措，他选择以最镇定的笑容面对发现了自己的索尔，“我们并不认识，所以您这个玩笑有点过火了。”

“哦？”索尔在洛基旁边坐下，支着下巴仔细打量这张未多修饰却勾人魂魄的脸庞，“我有个朋友长得和你很像。”

洛基在心里咬牙切齿，心想自己什么时候还和这个毛头小子成朋友了，对此洛基嗤之以鼻，

“呵，你说的人是我的哥哥吧。”洛基不耐烦的继续修图，不想和那双侵略性的眼睛对视，“我叫洛德，他妹妹。”

索尔的笑容愈发灿烂，几乎到了奸计得逞后的得意，“小妹妹啊……”

洛基皱着眉就想打断他的话，“小妹妹”是什么奇葩称呼？可是在洛基不耐烦的来扣前，索尔先把他逼到死路里。

“你的哥哥有没有告诉过你，他常常一个人在办公室里喊着我的名字自慰？哦，忘了自我介绍了，我叫索尔·奥丁森。”

洛基差点跳起来，后背一下子贴上了柱子，一脸大事不妙的表情，脸腾地从面颊红到脖颈，翠绿的眼睛瞪大了写满震惊。

“你怎么知道的？！”

“因为……我当时在他办公室门口偷听啊。”

索尔其实并不想把自己营造出一个色情狂的形象，那次也是唯一的一次纯属侥幸。不知道是第多少次被洛基喷到自闭，这种被自己暗恋的人看不起的感觉糟透了，索尔浑浑噩噩的熬到下班，到了合租公寓才发现文件落在公司，一看表还差一个小时公司关门，索尔便赶紧搭车从员工通道回去取文件。

好巧不巧，就在经过洛基办公室时习惯性向里面瞥了一眼，索尔登时浑身血液逆流在办公室门口化作石雕，因为在一片寂静中，他清楚的听到了那声暧昧的喘息。

透过百叶窗的缝隙，索尔看到他平日高冷傲气的boss躺在沙发上，衬衫纽扣尽数解开，裤子褪到腿间，正抚摸着自己的性器抽插自己的后穴。

这不好，不好。索尔立刻就想拔腿跑路，下一刻却听到了呼唤自己名字的声音。

“索尔……嗯啊……好大……”

这句话让索尔脚下生根，他也不知道自己站了多久，现在回忆起只有那日的旖旎风光，白皙精瘦的身躯和性感的呻吟，挺起的腰部和泥泞的后穴。

索尔仓皇逃入家中，在厕所里撸了个昏天黑地。

后来他才一拍脑袋反应过来，当时自己怎么不冲进出立刻替boss止痒？

如今这二次到嘴的鸭子可不能让他飞了。

看洛基的神情明显也记起了那次的羞耻，可索尔却从他的表情里看到了不一般。

或许，不只是那次呢……

“Boss,你是不是已经湿了啊？”索尔干脆变态变到底，更为色情的欺身上前，把洛基笼罩在自己的身躯之下。

洛基左右看了眼人来人往，一咬牙伸手按上索尔饱满的胸肌。靠，果然和想象一样爽。

“走，去厕所！”

等索尔示威似的把身下的骄傲挺立在洛基的面前，还是微粉的肉棒仿佛也感受到了主人的意图，轻轻地颤动着，顶端的马眼已经因为欲望分泌出透明的液体。肉柱上布满的青筋让洛基可以想见自己会受到的“极刑”，真的、真的……会死人的……

但洛基是个无论如何都不会认输的人，他坐在马桶盖上两腿分开，明明是可爱的女装却硬穿出了一种社会大姐大的样子，他吞咽了下口水，伸手抓住了索尔的性器。

“小朋友，没用过吧，还这么嫩。”洛基白嫩的手上下撸动几下，索尔立刻爽到头皮发麻。

“那……那你还惦记着……”，索尔已经有点语无伦次了，眼前的勾人魂魄的老板让他很是狼狈。悄悄把性器又往洛基手里送了送，渴望再多幸福幸福。

洛基紧张的吞了吞口水，他试图用大道理来说服已经欲火攻心的自己抛去羞耻和自己的小狼狗员工在厕所里穿着女装干上一炮，可是绞尽脑汁也想不出来平时老师教的东西里有哪条是用来说服高学历高智商的自己不顾廉耻……天啊，老师啊，你要教就教点实际、有用的啊！

洛基蹙着眉绞尽脑汁思索时，手中的阴茎突然又涨大了一圈，上面的青筋弹跳着，冲洛基展示自己的实力。

“你一会儿……轻点好不好？”第一次见到这等杀器的洛基情不自禁缩了缩肩膀，终于有点怯懦起来。

不可否认他在应聘面前这位时怀有什么样的龌龊想法。虽然最开始索尔带着简历坐到他对面时洛基以为他是来应聘保镖的，事实是他当时连简历都拿倒了，光顾着偷瞄一表人才的索尔了。

索尔抿了抿薄唇，只吐出两个字。

“不好。”

洛基立刻像霜打的茄子，蔫了下去。

没有功夫听老板在那里瞎掰拖时间了，索尔只知道自己的欲望已经到了一触即发的地步，全身的细胞都在叫嚣着要发泄出来。伸手把洛基一把拉了起来，强迫他抬起头来接受自己的亲吻，灵活的舌头让洛基迅速解除了武装，整个人都挂在了索尔的身上。

“唔……你他妈……到底是不是童子鸡啊……”，长达三分钟的深吻让洛基的肺部严重缺氧，整个口水交换的过程也让他有点飘飘然，大脑出现短时间的空白。

自己应聘上来的员工接吻怎么可以这么熟练！

索尔顺势把他放倒在马桶盖上，还体贴地把裙子撩起来。大手强势的分开洛基的双腿，让他重温蛙泳＋仰泳的标准姿势，后庭凉嗖嗖的感觉也让洛基终于意识到了自己羊入虎口的处境。

索尔两眼已经不知道要往哪看了，眼前应该高歌猛进肏翻老板的姿势让他说不出什么长篇大论来，于是伸出食指隔着白色的丁字裤轻轻按压洛基后穴紧张的肌肉，直到它们都软化放松，再稍加重一点力道在上面打着圈圈。

“老板，你是不是等着被我肏啊，提前就穿好了这么性感的内裤……”，索尔提着向上一勒，丁字裤的细带正好勒紧他的股沟到阴茎整条敏感带。

洛基轻哼一声，双手紧紧抓住索尔的双手，妄想制止他的动作，可是却像婴儿一样，丝毫不能阻止索尔的举动。过分紧致的勒感让洛基然有种勃起的感觉，后庭自然就放松下来。

索尔乘势把一根手指从丁字裤伸了进去。因为动作轻柔，洛基并没有感到什么痛苦，只是有种饱胀的感觉。

手指在里面慢慢摸索着，触碰着四壁上的肉突，感受着温暖的体温包裹。比起肉壁相对粗糙的手指不停抽动，缓慢的磨擦让洛基的身体肉部骚痒难耐，身体也随之轻轻扭动。

双手也越来越用力的抓紧索尔的手擘，好像在求他用力一些。下唇却咬的死死的，生怕自己透出一丝的呻吟。小脸胀的通红，不知是憋气所致还是情欲的指使。

等不及再慢慢开拓了，索尔抽出手指把丁字裤拨到一边，一手扶住自己的肉茎，对准还在轻轻收缩的后穴，一手握住洛基白皙的臀瓣，下身猛一用力，整个人就进去了一半。

虽然索尔已经很体贴，也尽量收敛了自己的力气，可是毕竟“大小”悬殊，洛基的容量还是有限，于是他的肉穴也就很很不争气的死死吃紧索尔的阴茎，不肯让他再逼进。

“拜托Boss，轻点夹，咱俩玩的时间还长着呢。”

索尔双手扶牢洛基的腰侧，轻吸一口气，便开始慢慢的运动起来。温柔的抽插顶的洛基像是个洋娃娃一样任他玩弄，在索尔的手里不停摇摆。

虽然是放松的肌肉，但毕竟是没经使用过的处女地，还是具有相当紧窒的弹性，恰到好处地夹着索尔的肉根，甚至还有些过紧，可索尔一看到手里握着洛基的那两条腿就浴火喷张，根本控制不住自己的兽性。

厕所隔间狭小，洛基咬紧唇瓣不肯出声，生怕别人听到男厕所里的大战，但索尔却好像毫不在乎，小伙子血气方刚一身使不完的劲儿，大有一次就把自己老板肏熟的气势。

快感渐渐袭卷全身，混合着痛，机械式的磨擦带来一阵阵的麻痒。让他只盼着索尔能再用力一点，好去除那阵深入骨髓的刺痒。

“唔……嗯……用力……再用力一点！啊！！……”，洛基无意识的喊出自己的意愿，身体也用力的磨擦索尔的身体，却怎么也消减不了身体里的那阵掻痒。

被他的鼓励带动更High的情绪，索尔更加卖力的加深身下的插入，插在他体内的肉茎只稍稍掉出一点就又狠狠的插了回去，剧烈的动作让洛基汗湿了全身，呻吟也转为压抑的尖叫。

洛基的脚碰撞着厕所隔板发出响亮的声音，他裹着白丝的腿就被索尔握在手里猥亵，短短的裙摆在他腰间来回晃荡出旖旎的弧度，洛基的黑髮被汗濡湿散落开来。

那双翠绿的眼望着卖力狠肏自己的男人，洛基做梦都想有个器大活好的小白脸被自己包养。

……算了，保镖也行。

索尔的确是第一次，不懂得什么技巧，只知道遵循本能进进出出，虽然技术生疏，但耐力是天生的持久，他发现每当自己的龟头戳到某处凸起时，自己的老板总会狠狠颤栗一下然后夹得更紧。

“唔……轻点、轻点……”，逃不开这一劫，只能求索尔动作轻一点，自己也能好受一些了。身下剧烈的动作让洛基只能把无力的身子紧紧靠在索尔的身上，双手也紧紧搂住他的脖子，承受着猛烈的冲刺。

就在洛基以为自己的持久力绝对会胜过这个初出茅庐的童子鸡时，索尔突然扳过洛基的小腿开始亲吻。

“天啊洛基，你这两条腿真棒啊……好性感。”

洛基看着含住自己腿上的肉开始吸吮的索尔突然憋不出什么反驳的话来了，小狼狗一边肏自己一边去吻自己的腿，口水把白丝袜沾湿，酥麻的快感从腿一直传到后穴和阴茎。

“靠！啊啊……”洛基突然大叫了一声，紧接着索尔就看到面前洛基的阴茎射出白色的液体，淅淅沥沥的射在自己的球服和洛基的小腹上。

“Boss你还比不过一个童子鸡诶。”索尔伸手揩掉球服上的精液，尽数抹到了洛基的腿上。

情意迷乱的洛基伸手去摸自己疲软的阴茎，那些精液沾到了他的手上，洛基去抚弄自己的性器，抚摸着自己的阴囊，甚至把手向下探，摸上索尔金棕色耻毛遮掩下的阴囊。

只听索尔喘息的声音突然加重，他看着穿着裙子的洛基抚摸他的身体，仿若回到当初看着洛基自慰时的梦幻场景，索尔登时便缴械投降了。

射精的时候他并没有把肉茎抽出来，直接射在了洛基的身体里面。滚烫的精液浇在脆弱的肠壁上，虽然神智是昏迷的，但是肉体却忠实的达到了二次高潮。

“啊……唔……”，一炮下来洛基就觉得身体好像被热水包围着，暖暖的，还身体里面也热的要命。只觉得全身上下无一处不舒服，除了后庭那说不出口的地方有些刺痛……

洛基蹬踢了踢初尝肉味，还在享受高潮余韵的索尔。

“咳……拔出去吧，射都射了……”，洛基轻咳一声尴尬说道，下一刻突然意识到身体里的阴茎又成了滚烫的铁棒，“你怎么能一边射一边硬？！”

索尔舔了舔洛基的腿，“看到你穿裙子就忍不住不停地发情……”

后来尝到肉味美妙的索尔美滋滋以为自己能等到来自洛基的“深夜邀请”，却没想到收到了一纸辞退通告。

万念俱灰的索尔打开自己的手机才发现，原来损友史蒂夫不知何时把自己偷拍的那张洛基女装po到了社交账号上，一时引起爆炸性关注。

从那天在厕所里干了一炮后索尔再也没有看到洛基，被炒了鱿鱼的他在家里哭的像个两百斤的孩子，发誓要向洛基报仇，谁让他夺去了自己的童贞。

被索尔抱着哭的史蒂夫尴尬的打开自己的电脑翻出了条邮件，极度尴尬的推给索尔看。

“老弟别哭了，有人招你做保镖，月薪为零包吃包住，命令你周五前搬到他家。”

索尔哭急了，打了个嗝，“今天…去今天周几？”

“周五。”史蒂夫满脸写着“我的朋友傍上了大款可我为什么还没追上巴基”的怨念。

“靠！你不早说？！”索尔立刻撤掉虚伪的演技，从沙发上蹦起来就开始收拾行李，“他说没说去晚了怎么办？”

“你穿女装。”


End file.
